A Day at the Beach
by Parent12D
Summary: The five spies decided to have a fun day at the beach. Andrew is in for a treat with his girl Alex, Chaosky is able to massage Sam's feet, and Clover runs off to attract some wonderful looking hunks. How will their day go? Read and find out. Major AndrewXAlex and a small bit of ChaoskyXSam.
**Alright readers! Here is another one shot that I am doing for this series. This time, the five spies have decided to have some fun at the beach. All five of them will appear in this one. They'll be some humor, and they'll be some AndrewXAlex moments with maybe one or two hints of ChaoskyXSam moments. How will it turn out for the five? Find out now.**

 **Disclaimer: Andrew and Chaosky are my only characters here.**

* * *

It was a nice and relaxing day at the beach, a pretty warm one that is. The five heroes who are normally spies working for WOOHP, decided that they should take some time to go to the beach after doing so much these past couple of weeks, they needed a little break. At the beach, we are currently focused on two important characters; Andrew and Chaosky, who were both dressed in beach attire. Andrew, who had tan skin, dark brown hair and green eyes decided to go with wearing a buttoned colored yellow green t-shirt that had orange flowers on it (like an Hawaiian T-Shirt) and he was wearing nothing under the shirt, and he was wearing swim trunk that were colored a dark blue, and he was wearing a headband on his head colored in the same manner as his t-shirt, and he was wearing sunglasses.

Standing right near where Andrew was sitting on a beach towel was Chaosky, who aside from wearing his red bowtie like normal, was wearing light blue swim trunks that went up to his chest. Chaosky didn't look any different than he did normally, as he was still light blue, had a bell attached to a string that is attached to his head, and he was pretty small. Chaosky was setting up some stuff for them and the girls as Andrew was enjoying the wonderful beach weather.

"Ahhh, it's such a nice warm day isn't it Chaosky." Andrew commented on the condition.

"I'll say," Chaosky agreed. "Why, this is the perfect weather for us to be wearing sun block in."

"Yeah I can tell." Andrew knew that Chaosky wanted him to put on sun lotion so he complied. "I don't want to get a sunburn right?"

"Absolutely." Chaosky nodded. "There is nothing worse than getting a sunburn. And plus, think of all the benefits that this sun block can have on us."

Andrew couldn't help but smirk. There was nothing like having Chaosky put him in a good mood. He knew that Chaosky had a strong sense of morality, and was quite fine with that. In fact, he enjoyed it so much, that Andrew would often approach Chaosky and ask him for advice whenever he needed it.

Chaosky was putting on his sun block when he noticed something.

"Hey Andrew, where are the girls?" He asked.

"I think they're still getting changed up into their beach wear." Andrew explained. "They want to look their most gorgeous."

Chaosky can already taste the moment when he is allowed to massage Sam's feet. For some odd reason, he felt the strong urge to massage her feet.

"I hope I am able to massage Sam's feet," Chaosky admitted. "I am like a wonderful associate to her."

Andrew was chuckling, know how much Chaosky admired Sam.

"I'm pretty sure she will buddy." Andrew said, drinking some juice from a glass through a straw that was right near him.

 _I am hoping on having some fun with Alex._ Andrew thought. _That girl really does make my life sound much more exciting._

Andrew was sighing happily as he kept basking in the sunlight, still wearing the sunglasses while Chaosky kept his eye out for the girls.

* * *

A few minutes later, Chaosky thought he saw one of the girls and got Andrew's attention.

"Andrew! I think I see the girls coming!" Chaosky shouted.

"You do," Andrew asked, taking his sunglasses off to see. "Where?"

"Right there!" Chaosky went over to Andrew and pointed in the direction that he was referring to. Andrew saw that Chaosky was right. At least he saw one of the girls for the moment.

The girl that he saw was Sam, being a red-orange long haired girl with green eyes, Sam was shown wearing a light green swim suit and was wearing green flip-flops for the moment.

If one were to look into Chaosky's eyes, one could see just how much he was admiring Sam's appearance. Sam had noticed the two guys and approached them.

"Hey guys," She said, taking notice of Chaosky admiring her appearance. "I have gotten all changed up, the other two will be here shortly."

"Wow Sam," Chaosky tried to find the right words. "You really do look gorgeous."

"Why thanks Chaosky," Sam said, rubbing Chaosky's head as Andrew was shown smiling.

"Yeah," Andrew agreed.

Another moment later, we see another one of the girls coming, this time being Clover. Being the blonde haired girl with light blue eyes, Clover was wearing a cyan swimsuit, this one having light blue straps keeping it together, and she was wearing cyan flip-flops. She noticed Andrew and Chaosky and decided to approach them.

"Hey guys," Clover got the attention of Andrew and Chaosky. "Tell me, do I look sexy in this swimsuit?"

At that moment, the two gained a smile on both of their faces.

"Yeah, you look sexy Clover," Andrew honestly said.

"I'm with Andrew there." Chaosky agreed.

"I'm hoping on getting scored with some hunk today." Clover hoped, as Andrew and Chaosky expected this from her, as did Sam.

Because Andrew already has Alex, and Chaosky has his fascination in Sam, the two of them were immune to the attraction.

 _Man if Sam and Clover looked gorgeous, I'm already wondering what Alex is going to look like._

Andrew could already feel it when Alex shows up, as he continued daydreaming about what his day is going to be like today.

"Hey Andrew," Chaosky got his attention. "I think I see your girl coming right over there."

Chaosky pointed to the direction he saw Alex as Andrew looked carefully. What Andrew saw next left him speechless.

Alex, being a tan skinned girl with short black hair and had golden eyes, was wearing a different type of swimsuit. Rather than having her swimsuit being strapped to her like how Sam and Clover had it, Alex's was tied into a small knot. She was wearing a light pink swimsuit with a single star on the upper half cover her breasts, and the lower half, which looks more like a skirt had two stars on it, and they looked more like starfishes. Because the swimsuit didn't have straps, it also didn't have shoulder straps either, and she was wearing yellow flip-flops.

While Alex decided to go to the others, Andrew was honestly lost for words. He looked like he was about to drool with his mouth open. Andrew was starting to feel that fuzzy warm feeling inside as he started panting like a dog. He was looking into the face of an angel, _his_ angel.

"Down boy." Chaosky said, taking notice of Andrew panting as he immediately stopped upon Chaosky speaking.

Alex took notice of this and couldn't help but giggle.

 _Andrew can be so cute sometimes._ Alex thought to herself as she decided to approach Andrew.

"So I guess I'm attractive right Andrew?" Alex asked him.

"Uh huh," Andrew nodded as he continued staring.

"So everyone," Chaosky decided to get the attention of the other four. "I hope you remember to put on some sun block."

Chaosky waved the sun block in front of them to get his point across. Andrew already putting some on when Chaosky was watching him decided to keep quite.

"I've already done so Chaosky," Sam spoke up. "There's nothing worse than getting a nasty sunburn."

Chaosky nodded in agreement.

"I have already." Clover said, not really focusing on that stuff right at the moment.

"I already put Sun Lotion on too Chaosky," Alex stated.

"Well that's good," Chaosky sounded satisfied. "I guess we can do whatever we'd like."

"Well that's a good thing," Clover then noticed something. "Because I think I see some wonderful hunks right now!"

Clover did indeed, see some hunks nearby.

"Later guys, I'm going to get scored with one of those hunks."

With that said, Clover dashed off to try to get a score with someone as Sam face palmed and shook her head.

"Clover, I really wish you could have some self control sometimes." Sam sighed as Chaosky approached her.

"Hey Sam, I was wondering... If I could massage your feet for a little..." Chaosky wondered.

Sam started to think and she felt her feet starting to ache, so she could use a little foot massage.

"Sure Chaosky." Sam sounded okay with it.

"Thanks Sam." Chaosky then got settle and he started massaging Sam's feet as she was lying down nearby Andrew, with a basket placed between them. Sam started feeling relaxed while Chaosky was massaging her feet. Andrew had a grin on his face as he put his sunglasses back on and continued lying on his beach towel. Alex then approached Andrew and got his attention.

"Hey Andrew," She asked him. "Is it alright if I accompany you while enjoying this fresh air?"

Andrew couldn't help but smile. He always enjoyed Alex's company.

"Sure Alex," Andrew allowed Alex to lye down next to him as she started cuddling up to him.

"Andrew, your looking hunky today." Alex honestly said.

"Thanks," Andrew said. "Your looking gorgeous in that swimsuit."

"Thank you Andrew." Alex started blushing.

"No problem Alex."

The two of them decided on basking in the sunlight for a little bit.

* * *

Some time later, Alex decided she wanted to go for a swim. She then looked at Andrew.

"Hey Andrew, would you like to go for a swim with me?" She asked him.

"Are you able to swim while wearing that swimsuit?" He asked her wondering if it was a good idea.

"Of course I am. Watch."

She went into the water and shown that she could swim while wearing it.

"Come on Andrew!" Alex called out.

"Be right there! Just got to take off this t-shirt!" Andrew called out as he took off that buttoned t-shirt and his sunglasses, placed it on top of the basket and ran out towards Alex.

Alex couldn't help but stare at Andrew's chest. It was really a wonderful sight for her. It was another reason why she loved Andrew.

Once Andrew went into the water with her, he then approached her and noticed how she was staring.

"Sooooo..." Andrew trying to find something to say. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Want to have some _fun?_ " The way Alex said fun made him blush a light pink.

"Sure," Andrew said as they decided to have fun in the water for a bit.

A few minutes after some fun in the water, Andrew and Alex were shown laughing with their hair all wet and such.

"That was fun wasn't it." Andrew giggled.

"Yeah, hey your hair is wet." Alex giggled while pointing out.

"Oh," Andrew noticed. "It is isn't it? Your hair is wet too."

"Yeah your right." Alex said.

The two of them laughed while hugging, enjoying one another's company. After a few minutes of laughing, they settled down and just decided to swim together for a bit.

"I can see that you two are having fun together." A voice said, revealing to be Chaosky, who was now on one of those tube things, the donut shaped tube, floating on the water while wearing a pair of sunglasses.

"Hey Chaosky." Andrew greeted.

"Hey," Chaosky greeted back as it was revealed that Sam was now sunbathing on her own, as Chaosky decided to give her some time to relax while he went for a swim in a donut tube.

"Andrew," Alex said. "You look handsome with your hair all wet and such."

"You look gorgeous with your hair wet too Alex." Andrew commented.

"Oh Andrew," Alex went over and kissed him on the lips, as he allowed her to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you too Alex," Andrew wrapped his right arm around her. "Wanna go dry off now?"

"Sure." Alex said as they both left the water.

"I'll catch up with you guys later," Chaosky called out. "I'm going to relax in this for a few more minutes."

"Okay!" Andrew called out as he and Alex decided to dry off, and sit out in the sun for a little longer.

* * *

Hours have passed and eventually, it became late as the sun was close to setting. The five decided that it was time for them to pack up and head on home. After gathering all the stuff they brought with them, the five went to the car that they rode in before, and left. Sam was the one driving. Clover, having some luck on getting the attention of some hunks, was now thinking about how wonderful today was. Chaosky was now relaxing in the car heading back home. Alex, was leaning her head onto Andrew, showing that she was cuddling up to him. Andrew, who was letting Alex lean onto him, placed his hand on Alex and thought about how amazing today was.

"Well that was fun today," Andrew said. "We sure had an enjoyable day right?"

"Yeah," Chaosky agreed. "We are going to have to do this again sometime."

"Maybe we might," Sam spoke. "We just need some time that's all."

"I had fun today," Clover said. "Those hunks were so much fun to be with."

"I had fun too." Alex added. "I have my own hunk right here." She was referring to Andrew.

"Alex," Andrew said, blushing at the fact that he was her hunk. Wearing that t-shirt again, he gave Alex a kissed on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too Andrew." Alex said, leaning her head onto Andrew as she started snoozing.

Andrew happily placed his arm on her back and started rubbing it while she was sleeping. The car that the five were riding in only took them back to their home, hoping for some more fun to come soon enough...

* * *

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR THIS STORY! I AM NOT EVEN GONNA SAY THE END BECAUSE THIS IS A ONE SHOT! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE SHOT EVERYONE! I JUST WANNA SAY THAT LATER ONE SHOTS WILL START SHOWING ANDREW'S OTHER EMOTION, ONE OF THEM BEING ANGER AND HOW HE GETS ANGRY, AND ALL THAT OTHER STUFF! I HOPE YOU ALL STICK AROUND UNTIL NEXT TIME I MAKE A STORY READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU LIKE.**

 **WITH THAT BEING SAID, BYE NOW READERS!**


End file.
